


Legends Never Die

by FlashyNetwrok



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Harem, Multi, attack on titan - Freeform, oc x various - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyNetwrok/pseuds/FlashyNetwrok
Summary: ---this takes place a few thousand years after man eating ghouls were discovered. Since then they’ve been a mere legend that people would tell to their children when they misbehaved. Now, almost everyone has forgotten about ghouls and they were strictly BANNED. Though some still decide to reside in the walls, finding it better than out with the titan species. Yanagi was a young girl amongst the walls of shinganshina. She was mostly seen hanging out with her friends, which she had a lot of, though mainly Kaneki, Touka, and Nishiki. On a day where she was left alone with her friends, they found themselves being kidnapped. Now Yanagi who was only 8, and try her hardest to keep her younger sister and herself safe on the other side. Yanagi and he friends vowed to avenger their parents traveling back to their home land, and deciding to join the Cadet Corpse and soon aim for the Survey Corpse. Though this entire thing rides on their ability to keep their secrets.---





	Legends Never Die

When it All Falls Down.

Children.

The demons of society. Though referred to as the so-called 'better future', when they're younger they are absolute demons. The minions of Satan, any other way you would call them.

And here she was ,a cadet of the survey corps, mourning over those same evil beings.

The children of Stohess District were playing as if they hadn't a care in the world. Oh how much she wished she like them, no responsibilities, always forgiven, and being carefree once again.

"Oi, ___ don’t slack off" 

Growing out of her daze with an eye roll, she glanced at her friend who was also atop the building with her.

"Ochitsuku, Nishio." She fanned looking closer at the kids with a small smile plastered onto her lips.

Nishiki stared at ____ for a moment before looking towards their assigned destination.

"Let's get going." He said aiming his omni gear as it shot out the hardened wire, he jumped allowing it to pull him where he had aimed leaving him on the ground.

The girl sighed before doing the same and landing gracefully on her feet, following behind him.

"Do you think the plan will work, Nishio?" She asked as she checked her gear for any mishaps or dents.

"How long have I been telling you to call me by my last name, I'm older than you" he growled as he continued on down the street. "And I'm not psychic, ___."

The sound of the matching gear alerted her attention, once she turned around she saw another one of her comrades and old friend land next to her.

"Ken" she greeted, lacing an arm around his own causing him to go immediately red and turn in the opposite direction.

"___..." he returned the greeting trying to get loose of her death grip.

"Oi, make sure your gear is working. We're about to be by the stairwell to meet them." Nishiki warned fixing his glasses upon his nose.

"Nan demo." ___ pouted, letting go of Kaneki and quickly doing a recheck on her gear as well as (secretly) checking Nishio's.

Turning the corner of where the three of them were supposed to arrive, they saw a yellow spark of light.  
___'s eyes widened as she quickly yelled "GET DOWN!!"

Smoke erupted from the area, the yellow spark went as far in the sky as the eye could see. She lost her balance from the impact and fell backwards, as did Nishio and Ken.  
___ looked back to see the children no longer there, either dead or hidden.

Looking back to where the familiar light was, she saw a large figure. The female titan, she erupted from the spark and stood up straight.

He was right.

___ glanced at her Comrades to see them still on the floor. Quickly getting up the girl glared at the female titan.

“___ NO, THAT’S NOT THE PLAN!-”

Another strike of yellow lightning appeared right where the girl was standing, causing another minor explosion. From below, anyone could see the insane beast.  
The Ghoul-Titan Hybrid

“Yana, can help me with the food please dear.” The young girl looked up at her mother, her dark purple orbs staring into her mother’s brown ones. Yanagi had always helped her mother, especially when her family and her neighbors would gather for lunch.

“Of course, Okasan” She smiled, grabbing one of the bowls of food and running down to the basement of the house, where they would usually hold their large dinner. Yanagi set the bowl down and glanced at the well made table. It was completely set, probably by her mother and younger sister, and there was as much food as you could think of.

Her mother crept down the stairs with the last tray of food, placing it in the last open area of the table. She glanced at Yanagi with a smile, reaching out a hand and placing it on her daughter’s head.

“We definitely have to do something with that hair dont you think? Why not.. Cut it?” her mother suggested and the girl immediately shook her head. Though her mother was indeed correct, Yanagi’s hair was a silvery white and it reached all the way down to her knees. Even though she’s fairly young at the moment, it was still a hassle to care for.

“No, i don’t want you to cut it mama!!” The girl whined and her mother sweetly laughed, picking up her seven year old child. Yanagi crossed her arms and pouted.

“I'm only joking, my love. Everyone will be here soon, go help Hinami get changed.” Her mother said, placing a kiss upon her daughter's nose and hugging her tight, she put the girl on the floor and she immediately ran upstairs to help her sister get ready.

Hinami was Yanagi’s younger sister by two years making her five. Most of the other kids from the families that come are the age of yanagi, though one of the girls has a brother the same age as Hinami so they’re close friends.

Yanagi walked into their shared room to see her sister struggling with her hair. Hinami has short brown hair and matching brown eyes. Hinami began to get frustrated throwing her arms down in annoyance. Her eyes glew a bright red as she growled at herself for not being able to do as she pleased with her own hair. Yanagi took notice and quickly ran to her sister’s side, grabbing her hand. 

“Calm down, Hinami.” She said, Hinami turned to her sister and almost immediately calmed down her eyes going back to the pretty color of brown. “What is it that you want to do with your hair hm?” 

Yanagi sat her sister down on the bed and sat behind her, waiting for her sister’s answer.

“I.. just wanted to put it in a pony-tail.. But it was too short and I got upset..” Hinami mumbled the last part, now that she hears why she was mad aloud it sounded quite kid-ish to her.

“I can do it for you!” Yanagi smiled, causing her sister to beam with joy and nod her head quickly. Yanagi did as she said, tying her sisters short brown hair into two cute pigtails leaving one of her own headbands in her sister’s hair.

“Thank you, Yana-neesan!” Hinami smiled, jumping up from the bed and rushing downstairs to show her mother Yanagi’s work.

Yanagi heard the doorbell, guessing that everyone was here. She ran down the stairs and peeked behind the wall. As guessed, the first to arrive was the Kirishima family.

Yanagi quickly spotted her only female friend in the group, Touka Kirishima. Hinami and Touka’s younger brother, Ayato, were already playing in the backyard.

“Yanagi!” Touka cheered as she finally spotted the girl, Yanagi came down from the stairs and greeted the female with a smile.

“Did you bring them?” Yanagi whispered, touka gave a confused look before finally getting the memo. Touka quickly glanced at her parents seeing they weren’t looking and reached into her own book bag. 

“Yep! I just finished making them before we left” Touka searched through her satch and brought out a small plastic bag. Inside the bag were five string-tied friendship bracelets. Yanagi’s eyes lightened up at the pretty colors. Her bracelet, as requested, was pink white and purple.

Touka was the only one out of their friends who was able to actually make these bracelets. The two girls smiled at each other before rushing up to Yanagi’s room, allowing the parents to converse by themselves.

“Lilith, we have a problem.” The parents of Touka looked over at Yanagi’s mother with a worried expression.

“Wait- What do you mean?” Yanagi’s mother, Lilith, asked as they sat down on the couches to discuss.

“We’re running out of…. Food around here.” Touka’s mother said with an upset tone. She continued using their code words in case of their little nosey kids trying to listen in.

“We’d have to go into town.. But we would have to go on our own. The kids have to stay here, and both parents would have to go. It's not that the town is far.. But the kids can barely stay home alone for five seconds” Lilith sighed leaning her forehead on her hand.

“That’s the issue. We could let the kid’s stay here together and just put Kaneki in charge.. They would trust him most.” Touka’s mother offered, though Lilith quickly shut that down.

“But Kaneki gets way too scared, he would feel pressured and go out of control. Touka could, she’s responsible and likes being put in charge? She’s always able to make them feel better when they're upset?” Lilith offered but Touka’s dad shook his head.

“Yes, but she’s way too quiet, in an important situation would she be able to get them in check? Nishio would be the best option. He’s more cautious and probably smarter than them.. Though he may be a pain” Touka’s father issued and the women nodded in response. Nishio was the oldest and more stoic than the others, they seem to listen to him most of the time so he would be the best option.

“Fine, we would have to talk to nishio’s parents once they get her about the subject.” Lilith said standing up from her seat, leading the two down to the basement where they would eat.

About thirty minutes later, Nishio’s family had arrived as well as Kaneki’s. Everyone had seated in one of the table’s chairs, chatting amongst one another while they waited for the dinner to officially start.

Nishio, Kaneki, touka, and Yanagi all sat on one side of the table with Ayato and Hinami while their parents were opposite of them.

“Itadakimasu” everyone chorused before beginning to dig into the food that laid before them.

The families were close amongst one another so they would chat about different things here and there. Their Sunday dinners were always fun, they don't interact with any of the other families along Shiganshina because they forced themselves to live on the outskirts, and because the parents were close friends as kids they’re almost always together.

“So.. kids” Yanagi’s mother started causing the children to look up at her in sync. “We’re going to go on a road-trip together, and you guys will have to stay here.”

“Where are you going?” Hinami asked, sitting up straight in her chair. Her brown hues glossing just at the fact of being away from her loving and caring mother. 

“Wait, we’re going to stay here alone then?” Kaneki questioned, his face going from confused to worry. After all they were only of the seven age, staying home alone would sound scary from all the scary stories they've heard in the past.

“Yes, you'll have to stay home alone, my loves” Kaneki’s mother, Rize, sighed, messing up her son’s hair causing him to whine.

“When will you be leaving?” 

“Tomorrow, we’ll be back by Monday, I promise.”

Ayato whined at the thought clutching onto his older sister's hand “But today’s Thursday! You’ll be gone the entire weekend!” 

“Yes, and we’ll be putting Nishio in charge. So you must listen to him, okay?”

And to think, that that was the last conversation they had ever held with their parents.

The entire weekend they spent alone felt completely abnormal. Not the usual breakfast, but having to find things around the house themselves. Having to clean and try to keep to the normal schedule. Even having to bathe the two younger ones since they were incapable of doing so themselves.

Not much had happened in the amount of time they were alone, and before they knew it, it was already the day for their parents to come back home.

Everyone was downstairs and already dressed while Yanagi was finishing helping her younger sister “You have to look nice for Mama right, Hinami?”

Hinami nodded in response as Yanagi finished doing her hair. The knock on their door brought a large smile to their face. Their mother would finally have arrived.

“They’re here!!” Ayato yelled from downstairs, Yanagi got up from the bed as well as Hinami.

Yanagi turned to her sister with a bright toothy smile, patting the younger girl’s head “Hinami, stay up here, let's make it a surprise for Mama since we did you hair special hm?” 

“Yes!! She’ll be super happy!!” Hinami cheered as she watched her sister run out of the room and down the stairs to greet her mother.

“Ready? Open the door!!” Kaneki said, excited to show the parents that they could easily take care of themselves without supervision. Kaneki sniffed the air as he furrowed his eyebrows, by then he knew something was wrong. It didn't smell of the sweet flowery scent his mother always held nor any of the other familiars of his friend’s parents. “W-Wai-”

By then he was too late, Nishio had already opened the door in excitement. Though that feeling quickly died down once he saw who he had let in.

“On the ground. Each of you!” 

They young children had let in multiple armed men. They had swords and guns of some sort, charging into the room and forcing them onto the ground. The loud commotion wouldn't have been heard by anyone because of them being secluded from all other parts of Shiganshina. The only thing the yanagi could notice before being forced onto the ground was the yellow strap band they each had around the biceps of their arms.

“Move and i’ll shoot!” They demanded, and by now Yanagi was shaking with fear, she glanced over at her friends only to see them in the same position as her being completely suppressed.

One of them reached onto their pocket and brought out some sort of talking device, most likely speaking to one of their comrades. “We have them, did you take care of the parents?”

‘Our Parents?’

‘What happened to them? What do they mean ‘taken care of them?’ What is going on?’ Yanagi’s thought corrupted her before they landed on a single point. Hinami. If she stays hidden they’ll leave without her. She could be able to survive on her own right? She could find help. She would be okay.

“W-What did you do to my mother!?” Nishio yelled getting up from the floor, his eyes glowing red from anger. His veins looked as if they were to pop at any moment.

“This one’s got a lot of power huh? Could be useful if he shuts up.” One of the men commented to the other.

“What did you say!-” Nishio yelled before he was kicked harshly to the side by one of the men.

“Nishio!” Yanagi called out only to be kicked herself.

“Did i tell you, you could speak brat?” The man growled as the girl winced in a bit of pain.

“Yanagi!” Hinami called as she finally came from her hiding spot, she was now completely angered, leaping at one of the men. Her eyes were black and red, her kagune now released.

Her kagune took the shape of: Butterfly-like wings emitting from the top of her back while long red and yellow spines came from the bottom half. Because of her small figure, they were still small and still to be developed; however against a human they can do a large amount of damage.

“Hinami!”

A gunshot completely stopped the girl mid-air, leaving the floor to catch her small figure. Hinami clutched her stomach where the gun had hit as she began to bleed out on the floor.

Almost immediately, Yanagi jumped in front of her sister shielding her from any other form of hurt that could come to her. She quickly checked her sister, thankfully to see the bullet went through her, and she would heal in no time.

“Stop your whining, it's not enough to kill her '' One of the opponents mocked earning a laugh from his peers.

“But you're still hurting her!” Touka whined, though she couldnt move in case of the same situation happening to her own younger sibling.

The man scoffed, wiping off the spit of blood that hand landed on his gear. “These disgusting creatures do not deserve to live. Lets get them out of here” He said waving his hand to the men outside. 

Yanagi picked her sister up as they were all led outside to some sort of covered wagon, going who knows where. 

So many questions to be asked, though none would be answered.


End file.
